


Tablet Guardian Drabbles

by DeathLife97



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Cherubs Cameo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Temporary Angst, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little drabbles about our favorite pharaoh and night guard. Updated whenever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Neck Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes from [here](http://tablet-guardians-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/119987946129/smileteddyitssunrise-also-i-imagine-that) and [here](http://tablet-guardians-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/119988022564/ahkmenrahtrash-neck-kisses-seem-to-be-a-very).

If anyone had told Larry three years ago that he would fall in love with an undead mummy that only woke up at nights, he would’ve laughed at that person and had them sent to a mental institution. But now that he had this wonderful thing with an amazing person like Ahkmenrah, he wouldn’t give it up for the world. He heard the pharaoh moan as he kissed the column of tan skin, the teenage king breathing harshly. Ahk practically yelled as Larry sucked on the skin of his collarbone, creating a hickey. The night guard couldn’t understand anything Ahk was saying in his native tongue, but Larry didn’t mind. He didn’t need words to understand _his_ pharaoh.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration found [here](http://tablet-guardians-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/119989060464/original-prompt-in-my-head-they-eventually-get).

Wea looked over at Ahkmenrah and Larry talking in a corner, their bodies angled towards each other. The Native American rolled her eyes. Everyone had noticed that the two had started gravitating towards each other since the beginning, but neither one realized the other’s feelings. After finding happiness with Teddy, Wea got the others together to figure out how to get the two together. Jedediah was the one to come up with mistletoe, since Christmas was only a few weeks away. Everyone had agreed, and those two weeks were spent carefully planning where to put the mistletoe throughout the museum and how to get Larry and Ahk under them without tipping them off until the last second. It also helped that Jedediah and Octavius got caught under it earlier, so that was one less couple to worry about. Wea saw Atilla walk over to Larry and Ahk, looking over at her for the signal. Wea nodded her head slightly, and Atilla pushed the two under the archway. Larry looked mad, but before he could shout at the Hun, Akh grabbed his hand and pointed to the top of the archway. Hanging there innocently was a sprig of mistletoe, Wea picking it out especially for the archway because it was large enough to be unable to miss it. Larry blushed and stammered, Ahk giving the nightguard a peculiar look before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Larry’s. Larry stiffened for a moment before practically melting into the pharaoh's arms. The museum cheered, but the pair didn’t seem to hear them. Wea beamed up at Teddy before giving him a kiss as well.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration found [here](http://tablet-guardians-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/119988674519/original-prompt-larry-falling-asleep-while).

_ Larry could tell he was dreaming, because his vision had a haze around it, and he was in the Smithsonian. It felt like he couldn’t move, and was helplessly immobile as he watched his friends, his family getting slaughtered by Kahmunrah’s army. Teddy, Sacajawea, Jedediah, Octavius, Amelia―  _ No _ , he thought, as he saw Nicky and Ahkmenrah cornered by Kahmunrah. Larry. He heard Ahk shout his name, but his lover’s lips didn’t move. Instead he held himself in front of Nicky, trying to protect their son as best he could, even if it meant losing his life to his brother again. Larry wanted to run over to the young pharaoh, but nothing he did could free him from his invisible bonds. Kahmunrah raised a sword over his head, ready to strike his brother. As he brought the sword down on his little brother, Larry shouted, screamed in horror― _

―and immediately found himself woken up by his lover. Ahkmenrah seemed worried about Larry, but the night guard could care less and he jumped up from the front desk, wrapping himself around the pharaoh and began crying into his shoulder. Ahkmenrah didn’t seem to even hesitate in wrapping his arm around Larry, the warmth from his body comforting the older (though technically younger) man. They remained like this for some time before Larry could calm down and tell Ahk about his nightmare. Ahkmenrah kissed his forehead when he finished, whispering in his mother tongue. It soothed Larry and he found his heartbeat calming considerably. Ahkmenrah always said he was the one who was blessed by the gods in having Larry, but right now, Larry was the one who was lucky to have someone like Ahkmenrah in his life. And he would always be grateful for the young pharaoh for as long as he lived.

 


	4. Fly With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Cherubs Cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [Tumblr post](http://tablet-guardians-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/119988338479/ahkmenrahtrash-i-kinda-want-the-cherubs-to-come). Song called ["Fly With Me" by The Jonas Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQVZWcE5fEA).

_If time was still_

_The sun would never never find us_

_We could light up_

_The sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_ Leave it all behind _

Larry sighed in frustration. He didn’t know whose idea it was to have those infernal cherubs come to the museum, but when he found out whose ‘genius’ plan it was, they would have one _very unhappy_ night guard on their hands. For the past _three hours_ , the cherubs has been following him and Ahkmenrah around, and everytime they tried to go their separate ways, the cherubs had practically _screamed_ until they came back together. Larry wasn’t sure if this was some kind of sick joke, because the fact that they were throwing his heart on the ground and shattering it aside, it was very annoying after so long. And they were all some type of love song. The night guard wasn’t sure who sang this song, but this was one of the only ones that actually didn’t grate on his skin.

__

_Now the past_

_Can come alive_

_And give it meaning_

_And a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadows_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

The older man smiled at those lyrics. They reminded him of Ahkmenrah and the relationship they could never have. Not while Larry was mortal that was. But even if the tablet could keep him alive forever, why the hell would Ahk want to spend eternity with him of all people?! Larry was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of fingers entwining with his own. The night guard looked down in surprise to see darker skin connected to his own. He looked up at Ahkmenrah in surprise, the young pharaoh also looking sheepish yet determined. Larry let it slide for now as they continued walking through the museum. Not only did the action shut the cherubs up, but Larry also got a kiss from a really attractive pharaoh in the morning, so he considered that a plus. And even though he had his doubts, he knew Ahk would fight for him until the very end.


	5. The Lost Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!! Here's a little ficlet as an appology. Inspiration comes from [here](http://tablet-guardians-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/141024053294/original-prompt-atlantis-au-ahkmenrah-the).

A bright golden light blinded Larry as he broke the cage Ahk was in, the others behind him. His mind flashed back to all those months ago as Ahk was lifted into the sky by the power of the Heart, the living crystal acting quickly in order to protect the occupants of  Akhetaten . When a man named Roosevelt originally had sought out Larry for the expedition to find the lost city, the poor man was ready to cry at the absurdity of it all. The fact that he would see this instead of his grandfather Nicholas made him rather sad at the fact that the only person who would have believed Larry couldn’t be by his side except for his old hat and a photograph taken years ago. A bright light shot past Larry before hitting the edge of the statue of Wadjet, his eyes glowing gold as he rose from the water, years of disuse causing the plants to be ripped from his back. Statues of Horus, Bast, Kebechet and Ra also ascend from the water before clapping their hands together. As they pulled apart, a barrier began to form around the city before being encased in lava. Larry watched in fascination as the lava immediately hardened before cracking into a million pieces, breaking away and taking chunks of land with it. The natives and Larry’s friends cheered as the catastrophe was averted, but all the linguist cared about right now was whether Ahkmenrah survived. 

  
As the smoke cleared, Larry looked to the sky to see Ahk being lowered to the ground. The former night guard to the Smithsonian rushed over, catching Ahk before he could touch the ground. When the light vanished, Ahk fell into Larry’s arms, unconscious. It took a few seconds for the prince to wake up, making Larry thank the gods that Ahk seemed unharmed. Ahk blinked owlishly before looking up, immediately making eye contact with him. “Larry?” he breathed out, confused. Larry smiled in reassurance, causing Ahkmenrah to give him a small smile in return before frowning in confusion. Looking down at his hand, he found the bracelet with the Eye of Horus, something he had not seen since his mother Shepseheret was taken from him by the Heart. Ahk held it tightly to his chest before relaxing into Larry. Larry embraced the prince, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright now. They remained like this for a few minutes. When Ahk pulled away, Larry pointed to their crowd. Ahk smiled brightly at those who stayed behind to protect Akhetaten: Wea, Jed, Oct, Atilla, and Wilhelmina, with the latter smoking a cigarette. Looking beyond them, Ahk walked toward the edge of the platform, looking down to see the once-great civilization thrive again, Larry and the others joining him. Without looking away, Ahk grabbed Larry’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Larry gave his prince’s hand a reassuring squeeze, as if to say  _ I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, so I may expand upon it in the future. If anyone else want to, please link it to me so I can read it :)


	6. I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Angst, Temporary Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration found [here](http://tablet-guardians-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/150999983284/tinynightroman-imagine-the-exhibits-experience).

Larry rubbed his forehead, his emotional turmoil finally beginning to take its toll. Today was the day he dreaded for the past five years: December 4th, the day Ahkmenrah died at the hands of his brother. An unfortunate side effect of the tablet was that, if you were either a real person or based on one, you experienced your death all over again. Teddy suffered from breathing problems due to his embolism, and Oct bleeding all over the place on their respective days. The man focused back on his lover, his normally bright skin pale as fresh snow. Ahk was having trouble breathing, throwing up blood and choking on what appeared to be nothing. Larry raised a hand to the pharoah's forehead, pushing his hair to the side. Ahk tried to lean into the touch, too weak to do much of anything. All they could do was wait it out until dawn. Larry pushed aside all of his negative thoughts, knowing they wouldn’t do anyone good, and continued singing. Just as Ahkmenrah had requested the day before.

_ I have died every day waiting for you _

_ Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you _

_ For a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more... _


End file.
